Chicken Soup For The Arwen Lover's Soul
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: /It's like a slow burn; always there, under the surface, burning steadily, never leaving, no matter how much Arthur wishes it would. But then again, he's too far in to actually back out now./ Drabbles for the ArthurxGwen lover's soul. Arwen
1. Slow Burn

__

_Title: Chicken Soup For The Arwen Lover's Soul_

_Summary: /It's like a slow burn; always there, under the surface, burning steadily, never leaving, no matter how much Arthur wishes it would. But then again, he's too far in to actually back out now./ Drabbles for the ArthurxGwen lover's soul. Arwen_

_Genre: General, Romance  
_

_Rating: T, just in case._

**

* * *

**

Silent Knight: I don't own anything but the plot for these drabbles and the drabbles themselves.

**So...first time Merlin writer I am, since most of you probably haven't heard of me. I'm not saying that you should pity my bad writing skills at portraying Arthur and his thoughts or anything, but just thought I should throw this out there, so that if you see anything that sounds too OOC, you'll understand **why** Silent Knight sucks so much at writing him.**

**Excuse the title - I know it's sucky, but I had no idea what else to call these drabbles, so I just winged it and, well, the hideous title is what came out of it. Anywho, hopefully I can whip up some drabbles. If you have any requests and whatnot, let me know with a PM or a review, please.; :)**

**Also, Arwen** [Arthur/Gwen] rocks**! :DD I love them together! ...just thought I should throw that out there as well...lol**

**Anywho, enjoy and review, please.**

**Silent Knight over and out!**

* * *

**Chicken Soup For The Arwen Lover's Soul**

**1. Slow Burn**

It started a while back; when, suddenly, Guinevere stopped being Morgana's maidservant, stopped being just...there, stopped being somebody in the background, someone whom he didn't care for and didn't exactly look at - much less talk with. How quickly that had changed, though. How quickly had she become so much more than she had been before.

At times it was a marvelous thing; he knew that, if he was ever to fall in love, this would definitely be how he would feel, like he did when he was near Gwen. Other times it was sickening; when he had to know exactly where she was every single moment, for it hurt every time she wasn't anywhere near him, and his body yearned for her's.

It was wrong, he knew.

His father would never approve. Everyone would look down at her, look down at him. Everything would be ruined; turned into shambles. Further destruction of things would ensue, no doubt.

But then why did it feel so right; every time she smiled tentatively at him, when she curtsied so shyly, spoke so softly that he had to strain his ears just to hear her. Arthur didn't know, he didn't understand; though he wished he could. What he wouldn't give to understand why his attraction towards the beautiful maidservant was so...powerful.

It's like a slow burn; always there, under the surface, burning steadily, never leaving, no matter how much Arthur wishes it would. But then again, he's too far in to actually back out now. Much too far in.

And if he ever did back out, then he would miss the feeling too much - for it's like being intoxicated, even with the pain left in your temples after wards intact. Though, if he managed to actually have Guinevere in his hands, his lips molded against hers, his skin ghosting over hers, he would take the pain any day, every day.


	2. Heartache

__

_Title: Chicken Soup For The Arwen Lover's Soul_

_Summary: /It's like a slow burn; always there, under the surface, burning steadily, never leaving, no matter how much Arthur wishes it would. But then again, he's too far in to actually back out now./ Drabbles for the ArthurxGwen lover's soul. Arwen_

_Genre: General, Romance_

_Rating: T, just in case_

* * *

******Silent Knight: Well, here we are: drabble numero...er, two. lol I'm not so good with - oh, whatever. Let's just get on with the she-bang. Now, before you get to the drabble - be warned. Extreme OOCness - in my opinion, anyway, spoilers for 1x12 and 2x10, and a sad!Guinevere. :(**

**Remember the disclaimer/claimer from drabble numero uno? Yeah - that still counts.**

**Anywho - onto the drabble! Do PM me/review with ideas, and review in general if you have anything you'd like to say, whether it be a comment/request/flame/etc. etc. =)**

**Silent Knight over and out!**

**Chicken Soup For The Arwen Lover's Soul**

**2. Heartache**

Heartache was something Gwen knew very well. It was what she felt when she realized that Merlin would never truly fancy her; it was what she felt when her father had gotten grievously sick by some unknown disease even Gaius didn't have a cure for; it was what she felt when Merlin had drunk from the poisoned chalice and was to be dead in two days; it was what she felt when her father had been killed. Executed.

It was what she felt when Arthur started to like Lady Vivian, when he had kissed her and she had thought he actually liked her, but was simply leading her on. Tossed her aside like she didn't matter anymore, and then he ran after someone far more beautiful, more fair than Gwen.

Though she knew that she wasn't as fair; when she was little, that was what every girl told her. Her skin was too dark, her nose too big, her hair too black and too curly. That no boy would ever like her, ever court her, ever ask her hand in marriage. At the time, Gwen could care less; she wasn't like other girls, she didn't really want to marry any boy - she just wanted to live life to its fullest.

That had changed when she met Merlin. That had changed when she finally found the one she knew she truly loved - Arthur Pendragon. But he was Prince, Prince of Camelot. And who was she? Just some nameless servant girl who no one truly cared about. Some nameless servant girl who's father was dead and alone in the world.

And he was Prince. He was wonderful; beautiful, humble, a caring man who had so much to show, so much to give.

She could never be his Queen. Perhaps Lady Vivian could be, not never Guinevere, maidservant to the Lady Morgana. Never Gwen.

This was the heartache she carried in her heart; this was the heartache that she would have to keep forever until the day she died; this was the heartache that no one could truly understand, except for Gwen herself.


End file.
